<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family by loveswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738964">family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan'>loveswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aira isn't lonely anymore, Birthday, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Birthday Shiratori Aira, M/M, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aira had always wanted to be an idol. </p><p>Every single year, on his birthday, he would wish and pray to be an idol. </p><p>He would swear to work hard and drive himself to death just to be an idol.</p><p>But this birthday was different of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALKALOID - Relationship, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just said that I wouldn't do a birthday fic but seeing all the bday art made me too emotional, so I quickly wrote something rushed because I love this boy way too much. This could have been done better but this is a 4 am fic that I wrote instead of cramming for my exam, so please forgive me. This is also my first time writing characters other than Hiiro or Aira, so I'm sorry if their characterization sucks. I will try to do better next year.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much <a href="https://twitter.com/amagiiz">gigi (@amagiiz)</a> for the editing help. We literally just finished working on a fic but you responded and edited so fast! I might not have posted otherwise haha</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy my second meagre offering to Aira. Happy Birthday! I love you way too much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight streamed through the curtains of his shared dorm as Aira rolled over in his bed, wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. His hands reached out to grab his mobile phone, and he softly smiled as he opened it. November 27th — that date might only be a simple set of numbers for most people, but for Aira it was a celebration of his resolve — his resolve to stand where he now stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira jumped out of his bed, smiling to himself and feeling full of optimism. He was an idol — maybe not a very good one but he was still someone who had somehow earned that title. But that also meant that his colleagues whom he spent most of his present life with were also idols — idols much better than he could ever hope to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no way that they're gonna—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Shiratori-kun," a gentle voice greeted Aira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira looked up and was faced with the pleasant, glowing features of one of his roommates and seniors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-good morning, Tenshouin-senpai," Aira's voice shook a little with nervousness. He still hadn't gotten used to his roommates he idolized so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi smiled and added, "And happy birthday as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira's thoughts halted as he bashfully muttered “thanks” and rushed to the bathroom to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First, it was Sakuma-senpai wishing me right at midnight. Well, I wasn't really sleeping so I didn't mind but Tenshouin-senpai too?! Oh god! I don't know what to do…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After his heart stopped pounding a dangerous amount, Aira started getting ready for the day — until he received news that he had been given the day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this really okay, Anzu-san?" He had felt very uncertain about the arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry too much about it, Shiratori-kun," the producer had quietly reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Aira was left with nothing in particular to do on his big day — there were no practices or idol work he had to painfully trudge through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ehehe~ I got really used to this lifestyle, huh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira!" A familiar voice called out to the boy as he walked through the streets of Seison Avenue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiro-kun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been searching for you for so long," Hiiro smiled down at him for a moment before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to a nearby store. "I was waiting for you outside your dorm, but the producer requested my help for something and I had to leave to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But wait a second, Hiro-kun! what're you—?" Aira tried to make himself heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Aira." A soft yet radiant smile illuminated Hiiro's face as he turned to the birthday boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira's expression brightened at the sight, and his cheeks slightly reddened in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hiro-kun..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I offer you my most sincere wishes on this day. Thank you for choosing to join me in this world today," Hiiro continued with utmost seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiro-kun! Do you have any idea what you’re saying?!" Aira blushed brighter and gently slapped Hiiro's head to get him to stop."I'm glad that you feel that way but...why are we here?" He looked around curiously. The shop was one of the many fancy shops which made up Seison Avenue. Aira often came here during his free time and Hiiro was aware of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today is your day, Aira!" Hiiro spread out his arms and smiled cheerfully. "I thought you would appreciate being able to buy goods freely with me on a day like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiro-kun..." Aira hesitated a bit at first. Then he smiled. "So it's a shopping date, I guess!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date? It's your birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it means that you're gonna accompany me while I'm shopping today," Aira explained. "Like a good boyfriend." He poked out the tip of his tongue and smiled at his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro looked at Aira's playful figure in total bewilderment and lightly laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood today, I see. And I was certain that you would scold me for something like you often do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Hiro-kun?" Aira pouted at the comment. "Well, that doesn't matter now." This time, Aira pulled Hiiro through the aisles of the store, pausing to look at every kind of idol merch that caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really feels like we're on a date. I love this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aira smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed for a while in the store, Aira eagerly rambling about his hobbies to a curious Hiiro who listened enthusiastically to the other boy talking about his passions. Aira ended up buying more merch than he intended to, but Hiiro wanted to gift Aira the most wonderful shopping experience and willingly spent money out of his own pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon, bordering on an early evening, by the time they left the store and headed back to ES.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hiro-kun?" Aira tugged the sleeve of Hiiro's shirt with his hand, which was free from shopping bags. The boy responded to the call and turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Aira?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for taking me out today. Even I'm glad that I was born and I was able to meet you," Aira's cheeks flushed as he smiled the brightest smile he could manage. "Thank you, Hiro-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro's face changed from absolute confusion to a warm smile as he watched Aira's actions and listened to his words. "Yes, I love you too, my friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira snickered at those words. "I love you too, Hiro-kun," he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair headed home to ES in the light of the warm evening sun, hands busy with shopping bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira-san!" Mayoi rushed out to meet the pair, closely followed by a Tatsumi wearing a calm expression</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mayo-san? Tattsun-senpai?" Aira suddenly felt ashamed of his purchases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Aira-san." Tatsumi’s smile was full of warmth. "May the blessings of the Lord accompany you for another year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira slightly giggled. "Thank you, Tattsun-senpai." That was indeed a greeting one would expect from the kind priest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira-san..." Mayoi's wavering voice reached Aira. "Happy birthday, Aira-san. I didn't think that a creature like me, who lives in the darkness, would be fit enough for a loud party with bright lights like this, but if it's for Aira-san," Mayoi paused and smiled warmly, "then I'm certain that it's not an issue at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mayo-san, you didn't have to force yourself," Aira returned the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. This is the place I belong to. All these years, I've always been celebrating my birthday alone. But now, I have them. I'm not lonely anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira-san," Tatsumi took charge as usual. "The others are waiting for you. Let us join them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can carry your bags for you, Aira!" Hiiro volunteered eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can all share the load. Isn't that right, Mayoi-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eek!" Mayoi yelped at the sudden sound of his name. "Y-yes. That's right, Aira-san. Let us share your burden with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira looked at his unitmates lovingly as they shuffled to carry his bags. It was getting dark and the night sky seemed similar to the one under which the four had first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We've come such a long way from back then. So many things have happened. We've gone through so much together. Past me — would you have believed me if I told you that one day you'd find friends connected by the same cruel destiny, together with whom you'd become an "idol"?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira stared at the backs of his companions walking in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Aira shook his head and muttered to himself. "They're not just my friends. They're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira?" Hiiro stopped in his tracks and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone..." Aira started, choking back tears of gratitude as Tatsumi and Mayoi turned around. "Thank you for being friends with me — for becoming idols with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Aira! Now come with us! Everyone is waiting!" Hiiro grabbed Aira's hand and pulled him along as their senpais laughed softly at Aira's squeals of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad I wished to become an idol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira laughed as Hiiro pushed him into an elevator and then into an elaborately decorated Starpro office, which erupted with screams and yells at his arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad I became an idol.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alkaloid is the sweetest family ever &lt;3<br/>also stan hiiai<br/>twt @hiiairabu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>